Henry J. Waternoose
Henry J. Waternoose III (also known as "Mr. Waternoose" and simply "Waternoose") is the main antagonist of Monsters Inc. He is an eldery crab who employed Randall and Fungus to destroy Boo. He is voiced by James Coburn as the last animated figure before his death. ''Monsters, Inc. In the first film Mr. Waternoose is the CEO of Monsters, Inc. He is one of three owners, all cast down from He is first shown at the very beginning of the film, warning and infact lying to Thaddeus Bile and the trainees about the dangers of a human child after Thaddeus has unsuccessfully attempted to frighten a simulation child in bed.lineage. He inherited the factory from his father when he was 142 years old, and turned it into the modern energy factory that appears at the beginning at the movie. On the day when the monsters are working to collect scream energy from the human children all over the world, Mr. Waternoose is notified that 58 doors have been lost in the week, to which Mr. Waternoose remarks how kids are growing less scared of monsters. Sulley, being the company's biggest "producer" and Mr. Waternoose's most useful worker, is asked to come down to the scare training room and show the new employees how scaring should be done. Waternoose then hires Randall and Fungus secretly to steal Sulley's power and puting it into a machine they must build called the scream extractor. Later, Sulley, Mike and Boo hear Randall and Fungus talking about the plot, but they don't know Mr. Waternoose is behind it and infact incharge. In the middle of the movie, Sulley makes a roar and it's revealed to Waternoose that Boo is the kid they are looking for. Mike told him about his own plot and Waternoose, knowing children aren't toxic, asked "how could this happen?". However, when he asked that question he didn't mean how could Randall make a scream extractor, he ment "how could Mike, Sulley and Boo have found out". Waternoose then revealed he told Randall and Fungus to build that machine and that all he wants is Boo. then he throwed Sulley and Mike out to the Himalayas so he could capture Boo with no problems on his way. After Sulley came back to the factory, Waternoose blamed Randall for banishing the one who was also a Waternoose henchman for making power for the scream extractor. Randall got angry but continued the plan. However, Sulley rescued Boo, showing Waternoose it's impossible to make him a henchman. he ordered his two true henchmen (Randall and Fungus) to kill Boo, Mike and Sulley. Waternoose also told Randall not to make anyone else a witness (once he made Mike a witness). After Randall's banishment, Waternoose, infront of the CDA, blamed Sulley and Mike for being the crimminals who are responsible for the whole mess. Mike threw on a CDA soldier a sock-like item called 2,319 and ran away, later telling the CDA about Waternoos's plot. Waternoose chased Sulley and inside a room stoped and revealed his true nature. he clued that he was the boss of the whole plot and that his plans are to kill 1,000 children and who ever stands in his way. that revealed that he was the crimminal who started the whole mess and after Mike showed a video he captured, the CDA arrested Waternoose forever. ''Monsters University Mr. Waternoose is not physically seen at any point in the prequel aside from a picture in the montage near the end showing Mike and Sulley gaining promotions in Monsters, Inc. and shaking hands with him. In the picture, he has facial hair and an afro, which he lost prior to the events of Monsters, Inc. Personality Waternoose was a liar and a satan to children but it was pretty nice to believe his fake personallity. Out of the three bad boys (him, Randall and Fungus) he was the best at acting like normal. Trivia *Mr. Waternoose is the last animated character voiced by James Coburn before his death. *Waternoose although hearing from Mike children aren't toxic continued his evil plans *Waternoose's true nature is revealed near the end of the film when Mike records him on TV, and it was shown that he was Randall's boss by saying "She's seen to much, you both have". *Waternoose was originally going to be voiced by Kelsey Grammer in Monsters University, but he was dropped out for unknown reasons. *Waternoose is sometimes mistaken not to be the main antagonist however the film itself points otherwise. Quotes Gallery vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h44m10s134.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-22h06m44s152.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h45m27s227.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h47m10s150.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h48m26s179.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h54m21s126.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h55m04s48.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-22h05m10s203.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-22h05m24s81.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-22h05m49s95.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-22h06m32s242.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h57m35s27.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h58m05s52.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h43m24s253.png vlcsnap-2013-11-02-21h52m57s57.png DSCN3891.JPG Henry J. Waternoose Plush - Monsters, Inc. - 8''.jpg Category:Monsters, Inc. Characters Category:Primary Villains Category:Monsters University Characters